


Waking the Dragonborn

by SamNyx86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dragon dreams, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamNyx86/pseuds/SamNyx86
Summary: Ned Stark returned to Winterfell with a hidden princess and her loyal (Dead) knight. Only to have a meddling old man destroy the secret he wished to remain hidden. The blood of Dragons shall yield to no one for it is Unbowed, Unbend, Unbroken in Fire and Blood for Winter is Coming and the dragons shall emerge victorious.





	Waking the Dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones, A song of Ice and fire or anything related to it!

_**‘The White Walkers are stirring, the long night shall soon be upon us once more’** _ Brynden Rivers thought bitterly in his icy prison. His kin would soon be destroyed in this blasted rebellion leaving only an old man and a Dragonborn girl. _**‘Is this our curse for surviving the Doom of Valyria’**_ he questioned. His many times nephew, Aerys, driven quicker to madness by the trout wolf, Rhaella and her small children murdered by a stag in Dragonstone, Rhaegar and his wives dying in the rebellion, leaving Rhaegar’s eldest children to be butchered by the Lions and deemed **“Dragonspawn”** by the usurper and their Dragonborn sister driven to madness by the loss of her family slowly losing her sanity to the gift of her ancestors and becoming a tool to aid the Night King in destroying Westeros. All while he was bound to the accursed tree by the demon children.

No, Brynden decided, Dragons do not yield to the likes of lesser creatures. They survived the Doom of Valyria, conquered the seven kingdoms, they will not fall to the likes of stags nor the others. They will stand strong and conquer once more. There is nothing he can do for Rhaella and her children but, perhaps there is something he can do for Aegon and Rhaenys. They shall live and with their Dragonborn sister become their famous ancestors reborn.

_**‘The past is already written, the ink is dry but, the future can be rewritten’.** _

***

_**‘The Others are coming burn them, burn them, BURN THEM All,’**_   the words repeating over and over in his mind constantly **_(burn them, burn them)_** never stopping, always whispering _**(The others BURN, BURN, BURN)**_. The Baratheons, Starks, Arryn, Rhaella, _Rheagar_ , **TYWIN** they think the dragon grows weak, mad, powerless. They plot in the shadows and think I don’t notice _**(Burn)**_ but soon, yes, soon they shall all bow down before the might of the Dragon _ **(Burn them)**_. Fire shall be their destruction for fire cannot kill a true dragon _ **(The others are coming)**_ I alone control the flames, and I command them to burn. _**(Burn them all, Burn them all)**_.

_**(The children, Aegon and Rhaenys, send them to Rhaegar, make the Dornish whore suffer)** _ The children, yes, he shall send them to Rhaegar and his wolf whore, make the Dornish whore suffer the loss of her children. Soon the Dornish whore will burn alongside everybody else while her children watch.

“My king, you wished to see us” Lord Commander Gerold Hightower said bowing before the king, alongside fellow kingsguard Lewyn Martell.

“Yes, find my son, _Rhaegar_ , and escort him to battlefield, and take his children along with you, I’m sure their missing their father” King Aerys said the two Kingsguard.

“My king, wouldn’t they be safe here” Lewyn Martell said looking at the king with narrow eyes.

“You dare question my orders Dornishman, you think me weak, powerless, insane. I am the King and you will do as I command, now I’ve order you to take the Dornishspawns to my son and leave them with his Northern Whore.” King Aerys spat out to his Kingsguards looking at them with crazed eyes.

Gerold and Lewyn shared a look before bowing to their king. “Yes my king, it shall be done”

“Gerold before you leave find Varys and have him locate doubles for the Dornishspawns, now be gone” He said to his men watching them leave with. "Soon they shall all burn"

***

“The King wishes you to take Rhaenys and Aegon to with you in search of Rhaegar” The Dornishwomen said to her uncle.

“Yes niece, I can send them to Sunspear for safety and the king would be none the wiser” Lewyn said said to his niece, Princess Elia of Dorne.

“No, it’s better if Rhaenys and Aegon be with their father and Lyanna instead of Sunspear. I love my brothers but if we lose this war I want nobody in Dorne to be burden with the knowledge of my children’s survival except my brothers and for that to occur they cannot be in Sunspear” Elia said looking at her sleeping children. Although she wanted her children to grow up Dorne like she once had, she knew that if the rebellion won and discovered the ruse Dorne would be the first place they would check for her children. She would not allow them to fall into the Rebellion’s hands.

“You want Rhaegar and his whore to watch over your children” At this Elia looked up from her children towards her uncle in cold fury “You shall not call Lyanna a whore, uncle. It was not all Rhaegar who crowned Lyanna, it was also me. I fell in love Lyanna as Rhaegar did in the tourney of Harrenhal. Rhaegar and I both love our Lady Lyanna and any insult to her is an insult to me. Her child shall be my child as well as my children shall be hers. I trust no else to care for my children then my loves. So yes I want Rhaegar and my wife to watch over our children, uncle.”

Lewyn looked at his niece and smiled “You never looked more like mother, Elia. I promise to protect your children and take them to your loves. I’ve wished you had more sense than falling love with the She-wolf but you are my niece and we Martells can never stop our hearts from loving someone and having them even if it destroys us in the process”

Elia looked at her uncle with unshed tears “You must think us insane for causing so much pain and misery for love, uncle but I fear our choices have sealed our fate. The Targaryen dynasty shall parish as payment of our sins but if our children survive I shall be content. I don’t want them to pay for our sins”

“Elia you mustn’t think this way. The Targaryen dynasty will prevail as it always has and the Dorne will fight for you and your family. I shall lead them myself into battle” Lewyn declared.

“Thank you nuncle.” She gave him a wan smile and turned back to where her sleeping children were at “Rhaegar and Lyanna are at the Tower of Joy, we’ve have been exchanging letters with the help Ashara.” He nods and leaves the room to prepare for the trip.

Elia ventures near her sleeping children and awakens Rhaenys. “Dragonfly, wake up sweet dragonfly”.Indigo eyes awakened slowly “Mama” she smiled sweetly and slowly started going back to sleep. “No dragonfly, you must stay awake my love” Elia put a sleepy Rhaenys in her lap and hugged her.

“Dragonfly, my sweet dragonfly, you must be a big girl right now.” Rhaenys looked at her mama annoyed and pouted “I’m always a big giwl, Mama”. Elia kissed her forehead and laughed “of course, sweet Dragonfly, you’re a big girl. I need you to promise me something Rhaenys.” “What, Mama” “I need you to watch out for your younger siblings, listen to what the kingsguards are saying for they are only trying to protect you my love, and remember that your Mama loves you” Elia said letting a few tears fall down her face.Indigo eyes widen in destress “I pwomise Mama, I pwomise” Rhaenys said in hopes her mama would stop crying. “I’m a big giwl, I can take care of Egg and Sen.”

Elia gave her daughter a tearful smile “Sen huh, and you think mama Lya baby is a girl”. Rhaenys smiled playfully and nodded sending her rhoynish curls hair all over the place “yes it’s a giwl like me. I saw it in my dweam”. Elia smiled “seems Mama Lya and I owe your papa money, we had thought it would have been a boy” ‘ _ **Dragon dreams, Rhaenys has Dragon dreams’**_ “Silly mama, giwls awe bettwe then boys. Ask nuncle Oby he’s gonna have lots of giwls one day” Rhaenys said giggling. “Poor nuncle Oby it’s punishment for being a flirt” Elia laughed out.

“Mama, why you wake me up” Rhaenys said looking questionably at her mama. Elia smiled sadly and responded “Because sweet Dragonfly, you and Sunny Dragon going to Dorne to go see Papa and Mama Lya”. Rhaenys smiled and cheered “yay, Mama Lya has bestest stowy. When we all leaving, Mama” “Mama isn’t going Dragonfly it’s only you and sunny dragon who are going my love”. Tears started falling Rhaenys’ face “B...but mama, I want you go”. Elia smiled sadly once more “I know Dragonfly but unfortunately Grandfather Aerys wants me here with him but, listen Dragonfly when you return here you’ll introduce me to your sister the snowy Dragon”.

Rhaenys hugged her mama and buried her head in her mama’s shoulders and cried. “Gwandpa is a big m…meanie head.” “Dragonfly” “I want you go, Mama”.

“Now Rhaenys, you remember what you promised me” Rhaenys nodded her head “Yes M...Mama”. “I want you to be brave my sweet dragonfly and remember that mama loves you”. Elia hugs her dragonfly tightly to herself and soothes Rhaenys back to sleep with a lullaby.

“Princess it’s time” Elia looks up from her sleeping children, and nods to the Lord Commander Gerold Hightower and her uncle Lewyn. “Promise me you’ll protect them with your lives.”“We promise, your highness. No harm shall befall Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon in our care we’ll guard them with our lives” Elia gives them both a wan smile and hands over the sleeping children to the kingsguards and the wet nurse.

“Lewyn can you give these letters the Rheagar and Lyanna. Along with these letters to Doran and Oberyn.” Lewyn bows down to his niece and nods “Of course, dear Elia”. She whispers one last goodbye to her children before watching them disappear from her life for good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic in a long time. So it's gonna have many grammar errors and poor vocabulary. I apologize and I'll try to edited as many as I catch. So I've been fiddling with having a Targaryen transform into a dragon and since I adore Fem Jon stories I thought why don't combine the two into a story.


End file.
